


Quiet

by malcs



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malcs/pseuds/malcs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stupid drabble, because I needed to write <i>something</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

“I hadn’t thought of it that way before,” James murmurs, and sets the letter down gently, pleased that his hand doesn’t tremble. It’s been a long night, and he’s exhausted, but the letter had demanded to be read. 

Well, the man in front of him had demanded he read it, but in any case.

He’s not one to run away from things, and so he leans forward, ignoring the other man’s flinch – expecting a punch no doubt, though he’s hardly the fighty one in all of this – and brushes a light kiss against his temple.

“We’ll try, Rich,” he promises.


End file.
